


It’s Never Too Late to See the Light in the Dark

by Annie_Ares



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bed-Wetting, Begging, Creampie, Crying, Dom/sub, Gun Kink, M/M, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Urethral Play, Watersports, bladder desperation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Ares/pseuds/Annie_Ares
Summary: "任何布料都是不被允许的，John赤裸着走进卧室，空气中有酒精的气味，他知道Harold也会为他准备好一切。床头柜干净的软布上放着几样工具，水性润滑剂和几根粗细不均匀的细玻璃棒，还有他今天用的枪"老板惩罚又一次作死的李四有尿道play、spanking、gun play和失禁我忏悔，我怎么又在搞李四！标题来自Scorpions的Follow Your Heart
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	It’s Never Too Late to See the Light in the Dark

“Mr. Reese，去把自己洗干净。”

Harold把最后一根浸了碘伏又被血液污染了的棉签扔进垃圾桶，打破了他们之中弥漫着血腥味的沉默。John知道这是什么意思，他不仅要洗干净身体，也要清理干净里面，还要做好扩张。这些都是他熟悉的步骤，他会像个好孩子一样乖乖地做好每一步：刮干净腿上和胸前的毛发、洗干净自己、跪在浴室地板上给自己灌肠、再用润滑剂把自己扩张到能进入三个手指。

他熟练地做着这些准备工作，他对这些步骤熟悉到已经不需要过多上心，他跪在地上铺的毛巾上，头靠在浴缸边缘，润滑过的手指滑进自己的身体，他依靠发散自己的想法来忽略开始累积的快感。想到今天的工作，他勉强承认自己或许真的有点草率，在还没完全了解对方情况时就带着一把冲锋枪冲进有组织犯罪者的巢穴，对耳边Finch的惊呼和阻止置若罔闻。幸运的是，对方人数不多，但他在一场肉搏中摔坏了手机。直到他带着满身的火药味和肩膀上子弹的擦伤回到图书馆，面对Finch颤抖的“谢天谢地”和愤怒的“我警告过你为什么不听”，他才意识到对方在这几个小时里经历了什么。

所以今晚不论发生什么，都是他自找的。

任何布料都是不被允许的，John赤裸着走进卧室，空气中有酒精的气味，他知道Harold也会为他准备好一切。床头柜干净的软布上放着几样工具，水性润滑剂和几根粗细不均匀的细玻璃棒，还有他今天用的枪——用起来最顺手的西格绍尔P226，上面装了消音器，但退了弹夹——也放在旁边，它的出现让他感觉有点奇怪，但他信任Harold，即使是隐忍着愤怒的、将要惩罚他的Harold。

“过来站好，Reese，”这明显是个命令，Harold连看都没看他一眼，仍然在床边准备着手头的东西。他的身体本能地服从，等他反应过来时，已经双手背后地站在了对方的面前。

Harold抬眼看着他，“使用安全词，除此之外我不想听到其他声音。”

John点点头，一种冲动让他恍然间觉得自己仿佛又回到了新兵训练营，但这股冲动最终流向了下腹，而且此刻显然要比那时激烈刺激得多。

他已经半勃了，这是一个好的开始，Harold只需要用沾了润滑剂的手指圈住它上下撸动几下，就可以用手边那排玻璃棒中最细的那根戳弄他开始渗出液体的马眼。冰凉的末端激得他攥紧了自己另一只手腕，直到那根柱体几乎整根没入之后才松开。他盯着Harold头顶凌乱的头发，轻轻喘着气。面前的人一手托着他的阴茎，另一手抽动着那根玻璃棒，它慢慢变得温暖，然后被抽了出去，换上下一根更粗一些的，前端被撑开的感觉逐渐明显起来，他手上用力，指甲狠狠扎进了手腕的皮肤。

会留下痕迹，他想着，但Harold会喜欢的。

这根柱体也在刚被他的体温暖热后抽了出来，直到末端离开他的阴茎他才发现自己一直憋着一口气，他把这口气长长地呼出去，喘息也加重了，Harold严肃地抬眼看了看他，又伸手去拿下一根。这根不仅更粗，而且带着螺旋型的纹路，边缘足够圆润，但他还是忍不住皱眉。John咬着牙看着它一寸寸地进入，异物感让他浑身肌肉紧绷，他饱受折磨的阴茎涨红着，却仍然接纳下了一整根玻璃棒，他看着身前的人缓慢地抽动着那根柱体，边缘旋转着出现又进入他的身体，不断研磨的快感刺激着他，而Harold……

Harold就像在调试最精密的仪器，对待他像是自己心爱的引以为豪的造物，被拥有的满足感在他胸口暖暖的，痛感与快感交织着也涌上大脑，他闭紧了眼睛，咬住牙咽下了那声呻吟。

“睁开眼睛，Reese，”John条件反射般地睁大眼睛看向发号施令的人，Harold站起身，皱着眉头看他，“躺到床上去，抓着自己的腿抬起来。”

他看向下身，前端还插着尿道棒，每一个动作都会引起异样的快感，但他还是乖乖照做，把哽在喉咙里的激动咽了下去，双手扒着自己并拢着举起的双腿，露出柔软的臀瓣和扩张过后微微开合的后穴。

“你让我很生气，Reese，”Harold捏着他大腿上不常被触碰的后面皮肤，那里的手感和富含脂肪的臀部一样好，“如果你总是像个叛逆的孩子一样什么话都不听，那我只好用这种方法来惩罚你。”话音刚落，他就重重地一巴掌扇在John的腿根，压抑的呻吟从身前传来，他又落下一巴掌在同一个部位，白皙的皮肤变得红肿，呻吟变成了哽咽，但他仍然不满意。

“说谢谢，Reese，”他的下一巴掌打上了身前人因为痛感而收缩的后穴，“每下都要说。”

John不知道自己说了多少遍“Thank you, Sir.”，他只知道在这个自愿被惩罚一般羞耻的姿势下，自己的屁股火辣辣的疼，可能这两天他都没法好好坐下，但是他可耻地期待这一切，他喜欢Harold在他身上留下痕迹，即使事后Harold就会因此而向他道歉，但他真切地沉迷于感受它们。而每一次拍打也会引发前端尿道棒的刺激，前后的快感让他更加需要释放，但被堵住的酸胀阻止了这一切，眼睛里全是被压抑的泪水。

Harold走向床头柜，那里只剩下那把枪和润滑剂了。John迷茫地看着对方不甚熟练的拿起它们，润滑着前端的消声器，他从未带其他感情看待过的圆柱形物体，在对方的双手中却尤为色情，而下一秒他才意识到，Harold是要把这东西插进他的身体里。

Harold回到之前的位置，掰着他红肿的臀瓣，扩张过的后穴随着呼吸开合，他就着手指上的润滑剂轻松地塞进了两根手指。John肉眼可见的颤抖了起来，抓着自己双腿的指尖泛白，Harold缓慢地抽动着手指等着他适应，然后加上了第三根。

“我知道你用它非常熟练，或许你也把自己当作一件武器，但你应该知道你们的不同。”消声器是在三根手指顺利地进出后被塞进他的穴口的，冰凉的物体让他绞紧了穴口，Harold仍然缓慢而坚定地往里面深入着那把枪。

“它可以被替换，你不是。”他吞下了消声器的几乎整个长度，Harold把它抽出来一些，又顶进去寻找着那处敏感的腺体。

“你是我不能失去的，John，”被顶到前列腺让他控制不住的呜咽起来，他看着Harold，泪水滑落眼角，他不知道这是哪里来的眼泪，但他就是无法控制。“别忍了，叫出来吧。”Harold抚着他的腿，另一只手上的动作没有减缓，几乎每一下都会顶过那处爆发快感的腺体。他一声声叫着Harold的名字，前面被堵住让他总是无法达到那个释放的最高点，直到对方开始撸动他无人照料的阴茎，异物感的刺激也在这时蓄积成快感，他的大脑闪成一片空白。突然到来的高潮让他紧紧抓住了自己的胳膊，举起的双腿抖得快撑不住，Harold只好抓着他的脚踝稳住他，才能让他继续维持着这个羞耻的姿势。

“求你了，Harold，求你了，”完全空白的大脑除了这些没有意义的话之外什么也想不到，但他自己甚至都不知道自己在恳求什么，眼泪一滴滴地滑进头发里，他喘着气大声呻吟着。

Harold抽出那把枪，消音器上沾满了粘腻的液体，他嫌恶地把它扔到一边，解开自己紧绷的裤子，扶着已经硬到发痛的阴茎插入那个诱人的蜜穴。John的呻吟声在插入之中突然抬高，他高声叫着Harold的名字，声音里带了哭腔。

“求你了，让我射吧，”已经高潮却不被允许射精的满胀感让他已经无法承受，过度使用的后穴又再度被更粗的东西撑开，过度的刺激逼得他哭出了声，“不要了，Harold，好难受，我，我以后不会了……”

他的呜咽让Harold于心不忍，他不想再伤害John了，他只是希望对方能知道自己有多重要。他顶到最深处逼出John又一声轻吟，但他慢慢旋转着抽出那根螺旋的尿道棒，还剩下一小半在里面的时候，每抽出一点都会带出一些乳白的液体。John像只小猫一样哼哼着，侧着脸眯着眼睛看着专注的Harold，在最后全部抽出、剩下的精液溢出来的时候漏出了一声呜咽。涨红的龟头可怜兮兮地吐着体液，那些稠厚的液体都流到他的小腹上。

Harold继续干起了他的后穴，消音器的粗细不比他的阴茎，被操软的穴口还是紧紧吸着他的柱体。这样的体位让他很容易就能找到John敏感的腺体，顶到那个位置会让身前的人无法自控的颤抖起来，就连声音都无法平稳，连扒着自己大腿的手指都更加用力。他需要做的只是扶稳那两条长腿，再狠狠戳几次那个能带来无限快感的点，就能把已经被快感逼得昏了头的人刺激到永远忘不了这次惩罚。

事情也确实是按这个方向发展的，对腺体的过度刺激让John刚释放的阴茎又想再次抬头，臀瓣上红肿的皮肤在每一次抽插中都带来刺痛，它们都在小腹累积成快感，但不应期的限制让他只能痛苦地享受着这一切。他又想射，但上一次的前列腺高潮已经让他没什么能射的了，下腹的胀满感逐渐明显起来，即使是他已经混沌的脑子也感觉到了不对劲，比起射精他现在更想排尿。

“不，不要，Harold，不要更多了……”他想捏住自己的阴茎制止将要发生的事，但Harold抓住了他的手，潜意识里的顺从让他继续承受着被顶弄的刺激，但他也逐渐感觉到力不从心，“我…我要……”

“你可以做任何想做的，John，放手吧。”Harold温柔地抚着他的胳膊，望进他瞳孔放大、溢满泪水的眼睛里。在他没有减慢的抽动下，John漏出一声抽泣，同时还有再也控制不住的尿液从半硬着的阴茎头部流出来，温热的液体淌过沾着自己精液的肚皮，打湿了身下的床单，与其相伴的还有不自主收紧的后穴，更紧密地吸着撑开那处的柱身。

被操尿的羞耻感在大脑里跟高潮的快感一起被搅浑，John昂着脖子哽出几声轻轻的哭声和呻吟，他早在失禁时就已经撑不住的大腿无力地大开在两边，手上不自觉地想要推开仍在操弄着他的人。没有人能不被这样的景象刺激，平日里能让纽约市黑帮闻风丧胆的义警，此刻却像个被玩坏的娃娃般在身下承欢，Harold也不准备再忍，抓着他的大腿顶进最深处释放自己的高潮。

“抱歉弄脏了你的床，Harold，”当他从大脑的空白处回到现实世界，第一句听到的就是身下人的道歉，John不好意思地半睁着湿漉漉的绿眼睛看他，脸上的潮红还没褪。他怎么会责怪这副样子的爱人，他只会摸摸John汗湿的脑袋和沾着泪水的脸颊让他别担心，然后抽出自己把对方拉起来，他捧着John的脸颊刮掉脸上的泪水，再从额头吻到鼻尖再到嘴唇。但没两下就被对方挣开，他担心地望向面前的男人，却对上了那双绿眼睛里的笑意，

“我感觉到你从我身体里面流出来了，Harold”


End file.
